Sailor Moon Reanimated
by pikachu464
Summary: What would happen if Sailor Moon was played out in a different universe? Well that's what this is about. The sailor soliders, some of there friends and Tuxado Mask are OC. *will be rewritten*


Discailmer: I don't own Sailor Moon the anime. But I do own the Sailor Soliders.

You: No you don't!

ESU: Yes, for once I do, see all the soliders are oc in this fic. I thought it would be fun to do my version of Sailor Moon.

ESU: Here's the names of some of the ocs.

Sailor Moon: Sakura

Sailor Mercuny: Crystal

Sailor Mars: Yui

Sailor Jupiter: Mya

Sailor Venus: Jenna

Tuxado Mask: Steve

Molly's Replacment: Miaka

(No, those aren't Yui and Miaka from Fushigi Yugi, I just took, the names.)

Episode One

One day a 15 year old girl named Sakura was walking with her friends. Sakura was a nice friendly girl with long pink hair tied in two high ponytails, and she had green eyes. Sakura had never got perfect grades in school. Her grades wasn't bad grades but they wasn't good grades either. Plus, she was always on time for school. Sakura, since she had some free time on her hands she was going to the arcade with her friends Miaka, and Sam.

Sakura loved playing the games at the arcade. She has always been very good at video games, as she has a Gamecube at home. It was a present from her parents for getting all As on her last report card.

When Sakura and her friends got to the arcade, Sakura sit down and played her favorite game there. The Sailor V game, even though she had already beat the game like what, five times already. Sakura just couldn't get enough of this game, she loved it so much. "Wow, your so good at this game, Sakura, you should come here all the time," Miaka said.

"I can't, Miaka. Were still in school remember. If I didn't do all my school work, my mom would kill me," Sakura stated. "Are maybe just take away all the gifts she's been buying you for doing so good in school," Sam giggled. "That's not very funny, Sam, since you havn't really been doing very well in school, you know," Sakura repiled crossing her arms.

"Well, you don't have to nag me about it, you know," Sam said, rolling her eyes at her friend. Miaka laughed,"No, wonder your mom always grounds you."

"Hey! You'll regrat that, when I beat you up in one of the fighting games," Sam said. "Your on", Miaka repiled as they sit down at one of the fighting games, leaving Sakura to her Sailor V game. Sakura was about to play it when there was this flash of light,"Oh, chosen one, you are the one, protect this city at all costs," the person in the vision said. Sakura couldn't see the woman's face at all, it seemed to be masked in a cloudly mist.

"But, who are you?", Sakura asked, the mysterious woman. "You will find out soon enough", the woman answered. She then disappeared, in a flash of light. Just then, Sakura blinked her eyes and found herself back in the arcade. 'What was that all about?' She wondered to herself.

Just then, Sakura looked down and saw a moon locket, sitting in her lap. 'Where did this come from?', She thought,'That's weird.' Well anyway she asked around and no one owned it,'Oh well finers keepers.' She thought to herself, as she told her two friends that she has to go home and study for that big test tomorrow. "Guess we'll see you later then Sakura", Miaka said.

"See you guys later", Sakura said as she attached the brooch to her school uniform. Sakura then headed home.

(Elsewhere)

"It is time to unlock the great powers of the Negiforce", said an evil woman who was called Queen Beryl. Her goal was to take over all peaceful planets,"Yes...YES!" Said all her servents, who worked for her. "But to do so, I shell requite engery. Yes, a great deal of engery. We shell get it from the planet earth. So Jedeite, present yourself and tell us of your progress then." Queen Beryl ordered.

"Yes, Queen Beryl," said a voice as a tall man, with short blond hair and blue eyes appeared. This was Jedeite, one of Queen Beryl's most trusted servents. He bowed his head respectfully as he said,"As we speak my servent Moga, is on the other side preparing to gattle engery. The humans are weak and helpess, and nothing will stand in the way of the great negiforce," Jedeite repiled. "Do not fail me, Jedeite, I need there engery", Queen Beryl said. "Yes, Queen Beryl", Jedeite repiled as he disappeared in a flash of light.

(Meanwhile)

"Come on in. Everyone's welcome, make me an offer," said a lady who was Miaka's mother. 'What is momma, up too, hmm', Miaka wondered as she walked into the store. "Welcome ladies, here's your chance to own dimonds shafires and peral ear rings." Miaka's mother repiled.

'She sure is acting weird today,' Miaka thought to herself. "Today only, everything in the store is 90 off. Please feel free to try on anything,'' said Miaka's mother. She then gave off an evil grin as she thought to herself,'Surrender your engery to Queen Beryl and the negiforce. For I am Moga, surrender and my jewl will drain away all of your engery.' As she thought this, the jewls started draining everyone's engery.

(With Jedeite)

"You have done well, Moga. So much engery. Queen Beryl, will be most pleased. Queen Beryl will soon trible. Prepare them Moga for her trible, and arrive," said Jedeite with a evil grin.

"With pleasure," Moga answered.

(At the store)

"Momma, what are you doing?", Miaka asked. "Oh, nothing sweetheart," said Molly's mother, as she giggled. Miaka just rolled her eyes, as she went up to her room to study.

(With Sakura)

Sakura had had a trying day, today, and was now, laiding on her bed resting as she was dead tried. "I don't know, how I'm able to keep this up everyday," she said. She yawned as she rolled over and came face to face with a black cat."Oh, my how did you get in my room little kitty?" Sakura asked it.

"Why I climbed up the wall. What else. You know, you really need to start keeping your window closed when you sleep you know," said the cat.

"Oh my god! It talked! I think I'm gonna puke," Sakura stated. "Don't do it here!", the cat demanded,"By the way, my name is Luna, and I have been searching for you for a long time Sakura," Luna said."Wait how do you know my name?", Sakura asked.

"Never mind that. You are the choosen one. And I have been send to guide you on your destiny. I wasn't sure if it was you or not when I sent you those visions earily, of me in my human form. But I have been watching you, and I finnually know that you are a sailor scout of the moon," Luna said. "Really?", Sakura asked. She then throught to herself,'Am I dreaming?'

"You see that locket. I gave it to you at the arcade," Luna said. "Really, thanks Luna," said Sakura. "But it's not just for looks. After all your Sailor Moon sored to protect the princess of the moon. Evil forces have appeared on earth, and that special locket will help you fight them. You are Sailor Moon and you must fight evil when it conforts you. You must not be afaird," Luna said.

"Uh...ok...sure. Guess this is no game huh?", Sakura said.

"You bet it's not. It can be very dangerous. But enough of that. On with busness, shot moon prison power," Luna ordered. "Uh...yea sure ok," Sakura said, as she screamed,"Moon Prison Power!", She then transformed into Sailor Moon.

Sakura's first thoughts were,"Oh my, why is this skirt so short? I look like a s.l.u.t."(had to put periods through, the word cause it kept on changing the word to,'a very friendly girl.') Luna sighed,"This is no time to be worrying about that, when your best friend's in trouble."

"My friend. Where is she? Take me to her Luna," Sakura said. "This way, follow me," Luna said as she ran down stairs, luckly Sakura's parents were already asleep by now.

Luna led Sakura to the arcade where she heard Miaka screaming,"Ahhhh! Someone please help!"

"Wahahaha! There's no one to help you now little girl," Moga said. "HELP ME!", Miaka screamed. Moga then started transforming into her true form. Miaka screamed. "Soon your kind will cece to exsite once Queen Beryl releases the negiforce she will destroy you all!" Moga treaten.

"Let my friend go right now!", said a voice. Moga turned around and saw a girl with long pink ponytails, conpele with a sailor outfit, gloves and boots on. "Who are you?", Moga asked.

"Who else. I'm Sailor Moon, and I'm here to save my friend," Sakura/Sailor Moon said. She then sent a flying kick at the monster, but it made everyone who was unconious on the floor rise up and attack Sailor Moon/Sakura. "Oh no! What do I do. I can't hurt these people," Sakura stated. "You must fight them Sailor Moon, or the whole universe will cece to exite." Luna ordered.

Sakura started looking around for something to do. "While your just sitting there thinking, I'll finish you off," said Moga as she jumped at Sakura/Sailor Moon,"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!", Sakura/Sailor Moon screamed, as she figured this was the end of her.

But just then a rose fell from the sky, and stopped Moga in her tracks,"And who might you be?", she asked. "I am Tuexado Mask. Sailor Moon, there is a way to win. You must find it on your own. It is your destiny after all," Tuexado Mask said.

"Sailor Moon, throw your tride and say moon tride magic," Luna said. "But how can just a simple tride hurt anyone?", Sakura asked. "Just do it!", Luna demanded. "Ok, ok. Temper, temper," Sakura said. She took off her trirar, jumped over all the people and screamed,"Moon trirar Magic!" The monster screamed as it disappeared into nothing.

Jedeite saw the engery in his hand disappearing,"What the engery! Someone will pay dearly for this!", He demanded.

Meanwhile, Sakura was watching the dust of the monster disappearing,"You have done well, Sailor Moon, and now Miaka's mother and all the other woman are free. Others will test you do not be afaird. I will fight with you, farewell for now," and with that Tuexado Mask left. The guy was so cute,'Wait what am I thinking. I have no time for guys right now.' Sakura thought.

"Sailor Moon are you ok, speak to me," Luna said."Oh no! I forgot all about that test I have tomorrow! I gotta get home and study!" Sakura said as she transformed back, and ran all the way home with Luna right behide her.

The next day everyone was talking about what had happened at the store last night. Sakura was trying very hard not to fall asleep in class as she had stayed up all night studying for the test. "Don't you thinking that's weird, Sakura? Sakura?", Everyone fell over anime style when they saw that for the first time in her life, Sakura had fallen asleep in class.

Author's note: Ok, that's it for episode one. Sorry if a lot of things are mispelled. But I do have a little bit of trouble spelling things from the show you know. Well forget that I have trouble spelling period. Ok, please leave me a review, it will really help me a lot with up coming episodes. Want the episodes to be released faster, then reviews, cause the more reviews I get the faster I will update.


End file.
